Dilarna
Dilarna thumb|centre Benævnelse® Fortabelsens Herskerinde Smertens Frue Gruppetilhør Guderne efter Dommedag Guderige Skabt i Aferheim Tilhørsforhold Ondskab Kreds Sortelvere Arbejdsområde® Død, sygdom, svaghed, fortvivlelse, smerte, tortur Tilbedere Sortelvere, enkelte mennesker Domæne® Død, smerte, sygdom Mirner Trold Mage® Ingen Efterkommer(e) Ingen Helligdag(e) Blodfesten Dilarna Di-LARR-na er gudinde for smerte, sygdom og død ved gift, dårligdom og infektion. Derudover er hun vogter over alle de sjæle, som intet guderige har at komme til. Dette inkluderer folk, som ikke bekendte sig helhjertet til nogen gud eller gudinde, mens de var i live, samt kættere og afgudsdyrkere, som ingen anden guddom end Dilarna vil tillade adgang til sit rige. I tiden før Dommedag kom disse sjæle til Darnhal, men Dilarna har nu med glæde påtaget sig opgaven for evigt at straffe de, som har forbrudt sig mod Aferheims guder, mens de vandrede på Niraham, og dette hverv udfører Smertens Frue til perfektion. Tilbedere Dilarnas primære tilbedere er sortelvere, skønt det kun en brøkdel af de mørke elvere, som bekender sig til Dilarna. De fleste fastholder den mange tusinde år gamle tradition med tilbedelsen deres skaberinde Fanabina, men siden de to kirkers forsoning i år 14 e.D. har dyrkelsen af Dilarna sideløbende med Fanabina haft en lille fremgang i Underverdenen. Også nogle få mennesker tilbeder Dilarna, men hendes indflydelse på de menneskelige nationer er stærkt begrænset. Typiske tilhængere af Dilarna er sadister, masochister, Dilarnasortelvere og dødemanere. Da sidstnævnte alligevel udmærket er klar over, at de vil ende hos Dilarna efter deres død, prøver flere at fedte sig ind hos gudinden ved at ofre bønner og hengivenhed til hende i håbet om at få en formildet straf for deres ugudelige virke i jordelivet. En nævneværdig undtagelse er dog Den Gule Roses Orden, som tilbeder Dilarna for hendes evne til at lindre smerte og kurere sygdom. Disse Dilarnatilbedere dedikerer deres liv til at gøre tilværelsen bedre for de, som lider mest. Familieforhold Dilarna har mange søskende igennem sin moder, Fanabina. Hendes brødre Phlarn/Thlarn og Girak blev ophøjet til guder samtidig med Dilarna selv efter Dommedag. Ingen af de tre ved, hvem deres fader er, eller om det overhovedet er den samme person. Ragil, Burania og Aram er Dilarnas storebrødre, som er en del af de Ti Sande guder. Igennem Burania er Lyane niece til Dilarna. Dilarnas kirke Dilarnas Udvalgte er sortelverkvinden Vizra, som også er grundlægger af Ny Etika - Dilarnas største bastion på hele Niraham. Da Fanabina blev tavs ved Dommedag rettede et stort antal sortelvere i stedet deres hengivenhed imod hendes datter, Dilarna. Da Fanabina et år senere atter åbenbarede sig for sine tilbedere, sluttede størstedelen af hendes gamle tilhængere sig atter til den Sorte Moder, men et lille mindretal forblev tro imod Dilarna. For at rette op på denne forhånelse imod Fanabina erklærede Kejserinde Izmya, at tilbedelsen af Dilarna var bandlyst og ville blive straffet med døden. For at undslippe forfølgelsen flygtede Dilarnasortelverne til Rustbjergene, hvor de grundlagde byen Ny Etika til Dilarnas ære og her opførte hendes højtempel Fordærvets Hjerte med Dilarnas Udvalgte Vizra som ypperstepræstinde og kejserinde af det nordlige Underverden. Det efterfølgende årti lå Fanabinas og Dilarnas tilbedere i åben borgerkrig med hinanden, men i år 14 e.D. forsonedes det sortelviske folk atter. Tilbedelsen af Dilarna blev atter tilladt i Underverdenen, så længe den ikke overskyggede Fanabina, så Moderen og Datteren hyldes nu af deres sortelviske tilbedere i tilsyneladende samhørighed. De menneskelige Dilarnatilbedere har derimod intet mærket til stridighederne i Underverdenen. De to gudinders fejde kom nogle gange til udtryk mellem de enkelte forkyndere, men som helhed havde den lille menneskelige del af Dilarnas kirke ikke noget officielt udstående med Fanabinas kirke. Dilarnas gejstlighed og hendes tilbedere er sjældent velkommen nogen steder på Niraham. De er frygtet og afskyet for at tilbede en gudinde, hvis domæner er sygdom og smerte. Blandt andet Sankt Almo måtte betale prisen for folks frygt for Dilarna, og han er langt fra den eneste, skønt helgenen er den mest kendte. Dilarnas højtempel er Fordærvets Hjerte i Ny Etika. Ikonografi Selvom rotten ikke officielt er Dilarnas udvalgte tjener, associeres gudinden alligevel tit med denne forhadte gnaver, som kan trænge ind overalt, og som spreder sygdom og død med sit bid og sågar med sin blotte tilstedeværelse. Den Gule Roses Orden ynder desuden at bruge den plettede ørkenblomst slangekys som symbol på Dilarna, da blomstens bær er giftige og kan forvolde stor smerte på en person, men samtidig har en forunderlig evne til at rense næsten enhver anden og mere dødbringende gift ud af vedkommendes legeme. Guderige Dilarnas rige er et fuldstændigt goldt landskab, hvor kun nogle få buske og rådne træer hist og her stikker op af den forkullede jord. Én enkelt forfalden og ødelagt by med et stort tårn i midten ligger i midten af dette landskab, og i dens gader flyder det med levende lig, hvis pinsler er tydelige for enhver der ser dem. Disse er de sjæle, som forbrød sig mod guderne, mens de endnu var i live. ånder og spøgelser flyver overalt i luften, hvor de synger deres klagesang, og til tider kommer også Dilarnas tjener ud i gaderne, hvor de plager og torturere de forpinte skabninger, som ligger der. Det er nemlig Dilarnas sande tjeneres privilegium at hjælpe til med at afstraffe de formastelige, som har begået helligbrøde eller vækket gudernes vrede. Se også *Den Gule Roses Orden *Sankt Almo